Semental
by Vistoria
Summary: A veces era necesario creer en estupideces.
Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y escritura de esta historia es de mi completa autoria. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

 **.**

 **.:S** emental **:.**

 **.**

* * *

Se removió en el sillón buscando la comodidad que su cuerpo le demandaba, respiró profundamente enfocando nuevamente sus ojos en la lectura que antes realizaba. Releyó consecutivas veces la misma frase que llamó su atención, antes de levantar la mirada enfocándola en un punto indefinido al final de la sala.

Entornó los ojos hacia el techo meditando en lo que acababa de leer, analizándolo profundamente, sacando conclusiones relacionadas con la teoría y su práctica.

Tras largos instantes de análisis, centró su atención en la persona sentada en el sillón pequeño que se encontraba junto al que ella ocupaba, viendo que él también leía con interés algo en el periódico, luego viajó hasta el sofá más grande ocupado por cuatro niños: dos mujeres y dos varones, todos de distintas edades pero similares características físicas.

Volvió sus ojos a la revista, específicamente a aquella frase que tanto le había llamado la atención. Una vez más miró a las personas que junto a ella ocupaban la sala confirmando la teoría.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro más uno son cinco. Contó mentalmente acompañando con su semblante concentrado y sus ojos el conteo de los individuos.

" _El semen de un hombre fértil posee 100 millones de espermatozoides por centímetro cuadrado"_ leyó nuevamente, mirando posteriormente al hombre a su lado, quien ajeno a sus pensamientos, seguía concentradísimo leyendo un artículo que hablaba de la hiperactividad de los niños. Meditó preciados instantes entornando los ojos al techo simbolizando su profunda concentración.

―Semental… ―susurró para sí misma conversando con sus propias ideas―. Deben ser 200 o 300 millones… ―se llevó un dedo a los labios golpeando estos levemente con el índice izquierdo―. No cabe duda, no hay otra explicación…

Miró a su compañero fijamente; analizándolo y estudiándolo, como si él fuera la práctica que confirmara la teoría.― Un extraño ejemplar… ―continuó meditando en voz baja―. Debe ser algún alimento, algo extra que logra el súper desarrollo capaz de burlar cualquier barrera imponible.

Enfocó sus ojos cafés en los niños que miraban concentrados la televisión, riendo entretenidos de quién sabe qué cosas que pasaban en ella.

―Neji ―llamó. Él hizo un sonido inteligible confirmando que le tomaba atención aun cuando no la miraba―. ¿Has estado tomando vitaminas?

―No ―respondió sin dejar de leer.

―¿Esteroides? ¿Anabólicos? ¿Testosterona? ¿Mucha azúcar? ―bombardeó la mujer impaciente.

El hombre de largo cabello castaño centró finalmente sus ojos en la mujer sentada a su lado. Con una ceja arqueada le demandó una explicación razonable a sus preguntas sin lógica.

Entendiendo rápidamente, Tenten señaló la pequeña frase que le carcomía los pensamientos. Él la leyó varias veces, asintiendo finalmente para mirarla conforme.

―Creo que tú tienes más de 100 millones ―informó con seriedad como si estuviese exponiendo frente a importantes personas una teoría que salvaría al mundo de la destrucción―, es lo único que puede explicar… uno, dos tres, cuatro y cinco… ―señaló con su dedo cada uno de los niños que miraba televisión terminando finalmente apuntando su abultado vientre de siete meses―. Eres un semental…

Neji Hyūga, quien había seguido la trayectoria del dedo de su esposa, alzó la vista para mirarla a ella: ― Quizás cuando niño me dieron exceso de vitaminas, o puede que ser algo en la comida o el clima de la aldea… ―propuso él con el mismo semblante concentrado de la mujer, analizando en conjunto aquella pequeña frase que tantas deducciones podía tener.

―Es bastante factible; todo puede ser un factor ―corroboró Tenten acomodándose una vez más en el sillón. Su enorme barriga no le permitía estar conforme en una sola posición―. No hay otra manera de explicar cuatros hijos seguidos y un quinto en camino, más aún cuando ambos nos cuidábamos para no quedara embarazada otra vez.

Asintió concordando con su esposa confirmándole que él también encontraba que su teoría era la explicación más coherente, porque realmente no podía encontrar otra que lograra amoldarse a su situación: padre de cuatros hijos seguidos y próximamente el quinto que lo convertiría en el Hyūga con más hijos nacidos vivos.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

― ¿Dice algo de las mujeres? ―cuestionó mirando la revista en busca de una respuesta.

―¿Que con las caderas anchas es más fácil parir? ―respondió Tenten, pero fue más que nada una propuesta idiota para seguir con la seguidilla de estúpidas deducciones que exponían para explicar su creciente familia.

Era preferible creer idioteces antes de aceptar y reconocer que se habían convertido en el epitome de la fertilidad.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

Otra de las viejas. Realmente me gusta ridiculizar a Neji y Tenten.

Espero les gustara.

¿Reviews?


End file.
